


The Color of Flames

by thunderstorm_vs_mavericks



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstorm_vs_mavericks/pseuds/thunderstorm_vs_mavericks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Today is the day, you'll see the world in color.“<br/>And when Qhuinn opened his eyes, he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Flames

„Today is the day, you'll see the world in color.“ 

  
And when Qhuinn opened his eyes, he did. He was standing in the garden of the Brotherhood's property feeling like a fucking girl. It was like he was seeing everything for the first time. Of course that wasn't true. He just never really looked, _watched_. It was June. Fritz had done a perfect job taking care of the garden and he surely would have been exalted seeing someone appreciating his work that much. However, Qhuinn would've had to shoot himself being caught glancing at flowers like a fucking teenager with romantic aberrances.  
The wind made the flowers bend. All the different forms and colors melting together. Qhuinn never thought he could be this fascinated by the sight of plants. But he was. They were of such beauty that it almost blinded him. Like an oceon, burning in colors.

*Flashback*  
_„One day. One day to see everything. To see what you love. To see yourself.“_  
_„But, why?“_  
_„Will you ever stop questioning why good things happen to you? Have you ever considered the possibility that you may deserve them?“_  
*End of Flashback* 

Silently Blay stepped behind him, laying his hand on Qhuinn's shoulder. „You need to see it.“ Together they went through the garden, while a calm harmony lay over the scene. Going side by side they felt each others presence. For a moment the urgency to close the distance between them became overwhelming. Because sometimes close was not nearly close enough, sometimes Qhuinn just wanted to drown in Blay, forgetting that the world outside still existed. That was when Blay suddenly stopped and Qhuinn realized that they reached the other side of the garden.  
They were standing in front of the pool. The sunshine glinted on the surface. No leaf falling in, it seemed like the perfect mirrow. Getting on his knees Qhuinn looked down. Blue and Green flickered back. For the first time he looked himself in the eye, facing the reason for all the hate that would last for a lifetime. „They're beautiful, you know?“ Two blue eyes appeared next to his.

As the sun slowly disappeared behind the trees the colors were fading, leaving everything in the same grey that he knew all his life. But Qhuinn didn't care. The last color he had seen would stay with him forever. With a tender look in his eyes his fingers slid through Blay's hair.  
„I guess Black isn't my favorite color after all.“

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't thought of the BDB since I finished LaL in 2013. Today I woke up thinking of Lash saying how Qhuinn is colorblind. I couldn't help but think about the first time Qhuinn could see the color of his own eyes and of course the color of Blay's hair.


End file.
